Old Flame
by Anna Smith
Summary: Jade is a mutant from Adam's past, she left when that past came to close to destroying her life with Adam. Now she's returned still being chased by a past even Adam is unaware of. Will she stay and let Adam help her? Or will she find the risks too great a
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Mutant X, nor do l take any credit for any characters but Jade, who is my creations and shouldn't be used without permission. Thanks!**

**Jade sent a message to the email address that she last had for Adam. She only hoped that he would get it and he would agree to meet her after so long... Jade knew there was a good chance that he wouldn't want to talk to her again, she did leave just as their relationship was going somewhere.**

**She sat silently, her mind churning with thoughts as she waited anxiously for a reply from Adam.**

**Adam had just finished talking to the Mutant X team, they had just left in a group to go watch t.v in the rec room. The beep of the incoming message caught his attention and he turned and walked to the computer and sat down, pressing a button to bring up the message from Jade.**

**He read the message in shocked silence, it had been years since he had heard from Jade. She had been a Mutant X member before she mysteriously disappeared and left him wondering where she'd gone.**

**He quickly typed a message, glancing at the clock as he did. Once the message sent he turned in his chair and looked thoughtfully around, would she want to come back? Why had she left? So many unanswered questions ran through Adam's mind, he was brought of his thoughtful daze as Emma and Jesse came strolling into the lab.**

**Emma looked at Adam oddly as she saw his expression. "What's wrong Adam?" she asked concerned, she glanced at Jesse who shrugged at her.**

**Adam looked up at them and gave them a smile "one of the first mutants of Mutant X has just contacted me. She wants to meet me again" he said his face not revealing any of the surging emotions that he felt inside.**

**Jesse's eyes light up "one of the first? What is her name? What powers does she have? Is she going to be a part of Mutant X again? Why did she leave?"**

**Emma put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing over Jesse's rush of questions.**

**Adam laughed and shook his head. "Her name is Jade, she is a telekinetic." After he answered their first two questions he was quiet a minute, then spoke again, "I don't know if she'll become a part of Mutant X. That is up to her and how things have gone for her..." he said his eyes going distant for a moment. "I don't know why she left, one day she was here, the next there was a note from her saying that she was sorry but she had to leave."**

**Jesse and Emma looked at each other, they both had heard the note of sadness in Adam's voice and got the feeling that there was more to this Jade woman then Adam was letting on.**

**Before they could say anymore two more voices came into the room. Brennan and Shalimar walked into the room and stopped and looked at the others, Shalimar tilted her head "what's wrong?"**

**Adam stood and looked at them all "Emma and Jesse will tell you. I have to go out for a little bit, hopefully when l return I'll have another mutant for Mutant X..." he said his voice thoughtful. **

**With that he left the group standing there watching him go. **

**Jade smiled at the response she got and laughed softly. Adam was still the same after all this time, that was good to know. She would need his strength and support more now then ever.**

**She stood and paused sensing someone watching her. She turned her pale blue eyes towards a table in the corner of the coffee shop and they locked onto a older man sitting there who was watching her intently.**

**Ignoring the man she turned on her heel and walked out of the coffee shop. She knew that they were after her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her troubles from Adam for long...but she had to try.**

**Jade walked to a car parked down the street, it was a small white sports car and she smiled as she used her powers a little to unlock the car door. She slid inside and pulled out onto the street a few minutes later, well aware of the fact that the same man who had been watching her in the shop was now standing at the window watching her drive away.**

**Adam paced the darkened parking lot, his eyes scanning the area around him. It had been so long since he'd seen Jade, was she still the same as before? Or had she changed since the last time they'd spoken?**

**His thoughts drifted as he thought back to the last time him and Jade had been together...**

**Jade walked beside Adam, the warehouse was just ahead of them. The doors swung open and Adam looked at Jade with a smile "thank you" he said motioning to the door with his hand.**

**Jade smiled "your welcome. Anything to help the cause" she said with a light laugh. They walked into the warehouse and looked around, Jade moved from Adam's side and walked to a pile of cardboard. She looked down, moving some of the cardboard. Seeing something shiny, she used her powers and made the object float to her hand.**

**"Adam. Look at this...it's like the necklace on that last mutant we found. I think your right, l think there is a group of mutants around here...like a gang" she said turning as she felt the hand on her shoulder.**

**Adam smiled down at her and helped her stand up. "Good work. This might be their headquarters, we should look around some more, then keep a eye on the place."**

**Jade nodded and handed Adam the necklace, her fingers lightly brushing against his. Their eyes met and they smiled, staring at each other for a long moment...**

**Adam was brought out of his memories by a car door shutting and the sound of boots on the pavement. He looked up and stared, the woman striding towards him was the same as he remembered her.**

**Jade had sat in her car a few minutes after parking and just watched Adam staring off into space, lost in his thoughts. Despite the talk she'd given herself on the way over her heart skipped a beat and started to pound ahh stop it...you know that you can't start that up again. You can't put him in any danger... she said to herself.**

**Then she stepped from the car and walked to Adam. She was wearing black boots going up to her calves, a short black skirt, a white tank top under a black leather jacket. "Adam..." she called softly, moving towards him a little slower now.**

**Adam smiled "Jade. It's been a long time."**

**She nodded her head "it has. How have you been?" she said unable to stop herself from staring into his eyes.**

**Adam stared back, feelings he thought were gone, suddenly surged back to him. "I've been good. I have a team of mutants that help find and save other new mutants."**

**Jade smiled at him "that's good to hear. That was always a dream of yours to get young mutants under you. Teach them, save other mutants. I always thought that was noble of you"**

**Adam smiled at her and leaned against his car. "What have you been doing?" he asked curiously.**

**Jade shifted and looked around "that's not something to be spoken about in public. Things have been difficult" she said quietly, not wanting to bring trouble to Adam. Yet knowing that anyone seeing them together would find their way to him.**

**Adam studied her closely for a minute. "Well then lets get back to the Sanctuary, we can talk privately there and you can meet the other members of Mutant X."**

**Jade looked at Adam and nodded her head. "I'd like that. It will be good to see the Sanctuary again, to see how far you've come since the last time l was there."**

**Adam straightened "did you want to ride with me? I can send Brennan and Jesse out to get your car."**

**She smiled "you always had a logical mind. It's good to see some things don't change."**

**He laughed again "l know. Now lets get going, l told them that l was going to bring a mutant back. Can't let them down, they had a lot of questions, so l'm sure you will be able to answer them."**

**Jade shook her head and gave his arm a soft hit. "I also see that you haven't lost that sense of humor, though you don't let it show as much as you should. Now come on, we can't let your team wait for us to long."**

**The two got into the car and drove to the Sanctuary. They talked the entire time, going over old times, sharing laughs, Jade was grateful for the laughter. She needed to laugh, to get her mind off her troubles and her heart ached that here she was, pulling Adam unknowingly into trouble that he probably wouldn't want to be in.**

**Brennan reached over the table and grabbed at the Chinese container that Jesse had. He frowned "come on Jesse! Share..." he said in a whinny voice, he turned his eyes to the girls. "Make him share! He's scared of you two" he said with a sly smile.**

**Jesse let go of the container at Brennan's remark. "I am not scared of them! I could beat either of them any time!" he said straightening his shoulders and reached out and grabbed the container off of Brennan. "There's plenty of the noodles! Shal's got tons...look" he said handing Brennan two containers of noodles and vegtebales.**

**Brennan set both down and grabbed at the container Jesse had "l know, but l want yours..." he said grinning.**

**Emma shook her head and picked up the chopsticks beside her plate and began eating. She looked at Shalimar "l think these two are going through a second childhood...or has their first ended yet?"**

**Shalimar laughed, tossing back her head. "I don't know Em...but if it's their second childhood, your babysitting."**

**The two girls burst out laughing as Brennan and Jesse looked at the girls with hurt expressions. But the moment passed and they went back to their tug of war over the Chinese food container.**

**"So, what do you think Jade is like?" Shalimar asked getting a glint in her eyes. "I think Adam had a thing for her...you guys saw the look on his face when he was talking about her."**

**Emma nodded and smiled "he definitely has a thing for her. I got major feelings from him..." she said looking at Brennan and Jesse. "Would you two stop and just share?" she said in amusement.**

**The guys looked at each other and then back to Emma "NO" they said in unison and went back to pulling on the container. **

**Shalimar rolled her eyes and leaned forward and grabbed the container from them and leaned back in her chair and started to eat. She looked at the guys with a smirk "you snooze, you loose. "**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 2: Virus**

**Adam lead Jade into the Sanctuary, he didn't speak as they walked to the lab. He used his comlink to tell the rest of the Mutant X team that he was back with the new mutant and that they were heading to the lab.**

**Jade looked around as they walked and smiled "well, l like what you've done to the place. I see that you managed to fix the place up nicely after the damage that was done..." she said quietly.**

**Adam glanced at her and nodded "yes, l fixed it up quite nicely. Glad that you like it, just make sure that you control your powers this time young lady" he said smiling.**

**Jade laughed and gave him a mock salute "yes, sir! They will be under control at all times sir!" she said in an army voice that had always made Adam laugh.**

**Adam shook his head in amusement as they walked into the lab. He motioned Jade to the chair "you know the drill, all new mutants get checked out."**

**She sighed dramatically as she walked to the chair and sat down. Minutes later the chair raised and she lay still as the scan started.**

**Brennan and Jesse started to fight over one of the other containers of Chinese food. **

**Emma took a drink of her coke and looked at Shalimar "well l guess it's true what they say. Males are more immature then females..."**

**Shalimar laughed and again leaned forward and again grabbed the food container from the guys again and handed it to Emma. "Why can't you two do anything without making it a competition between you two?"**

**Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and frowned. "Why does she end up taking all our food? We are going to starve if she keeps that up," Jesse said crossing his arms over his chest as he sulked in his chair.**

**Brennan sighed and shook his head, "I don't know...she likes bullying us and taking our food. Maybe she doesn't like us as much as we think she does" he said with a wink.**

**Shalimar leveled a dark look at both guys, her eyes flashing yellow a moment. "Men... they always turn out to be just boys!" she said huffily, she stood and walked around the table to Emma. Just as she was going to suggest them going to meditate, Adam summoned them to the lab.**

**Emma smiled at Shalimar "l know. It always happens... l guess hoping that these two would be different just won't work this time." She shrugged her shoulders and jumped up "come on everyone, you do want to meet the new mutant don't you?"**

**Jesse grinned and jumped up "wonder what she looks like and if Adam will still be interested?"**

**Brennan stood to and walked around to Jesse and clasped his shoulder. "Well put it this way Jesse, if she's NOT interested in Adam. I doubt she'd be interested in you... some women might think your cute... but who would want a blonde, when they can have tall dark and handsome?"**

**Jesse frowned and smacked Brennan's arm as they followed the girls from the room and towards the lab. "Someone who likes blonde and thinks tall, dark and handsome isn't worth the effort?"**

**By this time Emma and Shalimar were howling with laughter as they walked down the hall. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at them "you two stop it... she still has quite strong feelings for Adam. So l doubt either of you have much of a chance."**

**Adam smiled as he turned from looking over the scan results. "Perfect health, your powers have grown since the last time we saw each other."**

**Jade grinned, "l told you l was in perfect health. Though l haven't had the same work out routine as l did when l was here..." she said with a wink.**

**Adam cleared his throat and turned as Shalimar and Emma walked into the lab. Both women stopped as they saw Jade, Shalimar stepped forward and held out her hand "you must be the new mutant Adam has been telling us about. I'm Shalimar."**

**Jade smiled and took Shalimar's hand. "I am a mutant. I have been a mutant for a very long time" she said with a warm laugh.**

**Adam studied Jade and then looked at Jesse and Brennan as they walked in and stopped dead in their tracks. "Jesse, Brennan, good of you to join us. Come meet Jade, she the mutant l was talking about."**

**Jesse felt rooted to the spot, Jade was beautiful. There was just something about her that seemed so warm and caring, she had to be for Adam to bring her here. Jesse blinked a few times and managed to move forward, he was going to hold out his hand and introduce himself when Brennan beat him to it.**

**Brennan smiled and stepped forward "I'm Brennan. Welcome to the Sanctuary."**

**Jade smiled at him and shook his hand as well "nice to meet you Brennan" she turned to Shalimar "nice to meet you as well." She turned to Emma and held out her hand after releasing Brennan's hand "and you are?" she asked her kind smile still on her lips.**

**"I'm Emma," she said shaking the other woman's hand, getting a good feeling from her.**

**"Emma, l like that name. I used to have a sister named Emma...she died when she was younger though" she said her voice turning soft. **

**"I am sorry. Was she a mutant as well?" Emma asked, sensing the woman's pain.**

**Jade shook her head "no, no she wasn't a mutant. I was the only one in my family."**

**Adam stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay" he looked at the others. "Now we must discuss getting those two new mutants here and out of sight before Genomex gets to them."**

**Shalimar, Emma, Brennan and Jesse all smiled and moved to the computer and started to discuss ways to find the two new mutants. Adam turned Jade to face him and he searched her face, seeing something there that troubled him.**

**He pulled Jade to the side of the room away from the others. "What's wrong Jade? You know that whatever is wrong, that l will do all l can to help you."**

**Jade shook her head slowly "you always did have a heart of gold Adam." She raised her hand and a smile came over her lips as her fingertips touched his cheek. "I am fine, there is no mystery that you can help me with. But you know that l am glad of your concern."**

**Adam took in a small breath as her fingertips touched his cheek. Memories flooded back into his head, memories he had thought that he had forgotten over the years. "I know that you are a strong willed person Jade. But if you are ever in trouble, please let me help you. You know that's all l ever wanted to do."**

**Jade nodded slowly and suddenly gasped as an odd surging pain went through her stomach and upwards to her chest. "Adam..." she said her fingers slipping from his cheek. Adam grabbed her in his arms and turned "get the scan ready and fast. Something's wrong with Jade, Brennan come help me get her to the chair."**

**They all turned and Brennan ran to Adam and scooped Jade up in his arms and carried her unconscious body to the chair and set her down. As Brennan moved Jade the others were getting the scan ready and they looked at Adam "the scan is ready Adam" Shalimar said quietly looking at Jade and sighing.**

**Adam moved to the computer and the small group moved to give him room. "I'm going to adjust the scan. Broaden what it scans for" he said as he typed in commands. The others just nodded and looked back at Jade and at each other in bewilderment.**

**"Step back from the chair Brennan. I'm starting the scan," Adam said pushing the button to start it. Adam turned watching Brennan step back as the scan started moving over Jade.**

**Jade tried to shake her head but felt paralyzed, her thoughts raced in her head as the strange pain surged through her body. **

**She fought her terror as she felt pain sweep over her in endless waves. Jade tried to scream out for help, but her mouth opened only a little and no words came from her lips. Suddenly a voice was in her head and she grew even more frightened NO! Leave me alone! Go away, l won't let you hurt them... she screamed in her head.**

**The only response she got was an evil laugh that seemed to echo in her head as pain continued to sweep over her in growing waves.**

**A man turned from the computer in front of him and looked at the small group of people in front of him. "Well done, the virus has been activated... that troublesome mutant will be out of our hair within 24 hours." A satisfied smirk crept over the man's lips as he leaned back in his chair "no one leaves my company and survives to tell about it. A mutant is no exception... if the virus doesn't kill her in 24 hours..." the man paused dramatically. **

**"Come up with something... creative... but she must NOT be alive the next time l see you. We have a partner in this, who is quite insistent as well that this particular mutant die." He turned his brilliant green eyes to the tallest of the group, slowly looking at each of the 5 people in front of him, "if you fail in this... well... lets just say you will wish you hadn't. Now go! Don't return till your work is done."**

**The 5 people quickly nodded and left the room within seconds, the door shutting behind them.**

**Adam watched as the scan finished and he turned to the computer for the results and he blinked in surprise. "How did this happen?" He murmured staring at the results; he now saw a small object that had been hidden the first time.**

**"What is that?" Emma asked stepping forward peering at the object over Adam's shoulder. **

**Shalimar stayed at Jade's side and took her hand as she heard a very soft moan come from the unconscious woman. Jesse finally moved to the other side of Adam to look at the scan results to.**

**Brennan looked down at Jade and sighed. He looked at Adam "will she be okay? What's wrong with her?"**

**Adam turned slightly to look at Brennan. "It looks to be like an advanced virus of some sort that is attacking her nervous system and other major systems... it also seems to be increasing her powers" he said in surprise.**

**They all looked at Adam in surprise "wow... do you think that we can find a way to neutralize it?" Shalimar asked, shaking her head as she looked down at Jade.**

**Adam sighed, "I'll have to look into it. For now you four go and try and find those new mutants, if l need help with this I'll call you on the comlink."**

**They looked at each other and smiled "lets go..." Brennan said taking charge. **

**He moved away from the chair and took Shalimar's arm "come on...Adam can deal with this. He'll keep us up-dated I'm sure" he said giving the feral's arm a reassuring squeeze.**

**Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse left the room. Emma hung back and looked at Jade curiously, she moves to her and took her hand, her eyes closed and suddenly opened as pictures flashed before her eyes.**

**Jade was laughing; Adam was standing by her side. They were at some fundraiser it looked like, Adam smiled at her and Jade smiled back.**

**There was a strong feeling that radiated through the two of them, a look that past between them that had a deep meaning. There was something else in that look, a feeling of a promise of sorts... something Emma didn't understand. **

**The pictures changed, to a younger version of Jade, holding a little girl in her arms. Jade was telling the little girl a story, and the younger girl laughed happily and hugged Jade. The picture suddenly jumped and Emma tilted her head a little, the two girls were older, Jade had the same dark hair as she did now. The little girl seemed vaguely familiar and Emma tried to get a closer look at the younger girl, but the image faded as soon as she tried to focus on her.**

**Emma blinked and looked at Jade for a moment, she knew the woman better now. She knew exactly how she felt about Adam and she was more then a little puzzled over the familiar girl she'd seen in Jade's memory...**

**"What did you see?"**

**Emma looked at Adam, who was watching her curiously. **

**"You and her at a party or something. You were both very happy..." she said seeing the pained look that came into Adam's eyes.**

**Emma quickly moved on to the second thing she'd seen "l saw a younger Jade... she was holding a little girl who was about 2-3 and Jade was telling her a story. The little girl was laughing and then hugged Jade...the little girl seemed so familiar. Like l knew her..."**

**Adam rose his eyebrows slightly "that was quite a odd thing for you to see. I wonder what it was about..." he murmured, his eyes on Jade.**

**He turned back to the computer and continued to work on a way to help Jade. Emma stood watching Adam work for a long while, feeling a great sadness at what had been between him and Jade and how it had just drifted away... **

**Finally, Emma left and found her friends lounging in the Rec room with a movie on the TV. Emma flopped down onto some pillows Brennan had kicked onto the floor when he laid down on the couch. She looked up at Brennan "l thought we were suppose to be finding those new mutants for Adam?"**

**Brennan didn't take his eyes from the TV "Shalimar is doing a search of the city on her computer...when the computer finds two mutants with the powers ours has, it will peep... it's some new program Adam made... Shalimar was eager to try it out."**

**Emma smiled and nodded; turning her eyes to the TV and settled in to watch the movie. **

**3 Hours Later...**

**Adam grinned as he finally finished the drug that would help Jade, he grabbed a needle and put some of the vaccine in it and moved to Jade's still body.**

**He gently cleansed the area on her arm and then gave her the injection. His eye stayed on her face, her skin was flawless and pale, his fingers moved slowly over her arm. Then with a sigh he turned and walked back to the computer and got the scan ready to check her over once the vaccine started to work.**

**Jade felt the rush of warmth fill her as the vaccine filled her veins. The pain slowly subsided and a half hour later she slowly moved, a moan escaping her lips. "Adam?" she whispered hoarsely.**

**Adam was at her side quickly, with a smile on his face. "How do you feel?" he asked looking at her in obvious concern.**

**"Much better...the pain is almost gone... and the laughter is gone to..." she said her voice betraying her relief.**

**"Voice? What voice?"**

**Jade was quiet a moment as she remembered the voice "it was a laugh... so evil..." she said reaching over and taking Adam's hand.**

**Adam smiled softly at her "we won't let anyone harm you Jade. I don't know how this happened, but l have a idea... but l won't know more till l do a few more scans."**

**Jade returned the smile. "You and your scans...but l trust you, l always did," she said laughing weakly, her eyes staring into his eyes.**

**"Good, now sleep. Your body needs to rest, I'll be here just at the computer if you need anything." Leaning down he kissed her forehead and then moved to the computer and sat down, starting to analyze the results of Jades scans.**

**Jade fell asleep moments later as she felt the pain drain from her body.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 3: The Face Of The Enemy**

**Jade blinked as she slowly woke up, she felt so weak. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, everything seemed so fuzzy and she finally closed her eyes again.**

**Adam moved to her side and looked down at her, "morning. How are you feeling?" he asked touching her arm. **

**"I feel weak and everything is so fuzzy. I can't really remember what happened..." she said her voice trembling a little. She opened her eyes after a minute and looked up at Adam with a smile.**

**"Thank you Adam. Saving me again, this is becoming a regular occurance..." she said trying to sound light hearted not to worry him.**

**"Well what can l say? I help mutants and you are a mutant and a very good friend" Adam said giving her a warm smile. He looked down at her pale face, he turned his head to the door hearing the bantering between the others, trying to ignore the feelings that he suddenly felt threaten to overwhelm him. **

**"Are they always teasing each other?" **

**He laughed "always. You will get used to it, they are serious when they have to be."**

**"We certainly are" Brennan said as they walked into the lab. He walked over to the chair Jade was in and looked down at her, then over to Adam "how is she doing today?"**

**Emma moved to the chair and picked up Jades hand, much to the other mutants surprise. Emma smiled down at her "we are very glad to see that your doing better."**

**Jade looked up at Emma and smiled softly and looked at Brennan "l'm doing fine..."**

**Adam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "She's still weak, but she should feel better in a day or two."**

**"A day or two? Your joking right?" Jade said moving to stare at Adam in shock. "I can't stay here for that long, without doing anything..." she said pleading with Adam.**

**Jesse and Shalimar laughed and shook their heads. "Don't listen to her Adam, she's trying to use her female charms to get you to let her leave and get herself worse off" Jesse said yelping a moment later. **

**He looked at Shalimar with a injured look. "What was that for? I didn't say anything that anyone else wasn't thinking about..." he said ending his sentence abruptly as Shalimar raised a eyebrow and frowned.**

**Brennan laughed at Jesse and Shalimar "you better watch it there Jesse. If you finish that sentence, you will be in a chair longer then Jade here."**

**Shalimar looked at Brennan and stuck her tongue out at him. "Men...they always think they know everything about everything."**

**Emma stood quietly trying not to laugh. She shook her head "you guys, stop it. Jade doesn't need to hear you two bickering with how she's feeling."**

**Jade smirked and chuckled, her eyes closed for a moment. "So doc, l really have to stay here for a day or two?"**

**Adam had moved to the computer and was typing something rapidly into the computer. He finally heard the question and responses, he glanced back at them with an amused look in his eyes. **

**"Yes, you have to stay her for a day or two. That virus was a strong one and your body needs to rest from the stress and there is no arguing. That virus was a strong, someone had to have somehow given it to you and made it so that it could be activated at anytime."**

**Shalimar looked back at Adam puzzled "but that's hard to do isn't it?"**

**Adam smiled "to the average person yes. It would be quite difficult to manipulate a virus like that, but for someone working at Genomex it wouldn't be hard at all. What worries me is that it might be possible for whoever put this in Jade, to reactivate the virus."**

**Jesse frowned "then we need to find out who it is and stop them. But who would be after her? Well other then Genomex?"**

**"Good question Jesse" Adam said quietly, turning to the chair. He walked to Jade and stopped beside her, Brennan moved so Adam could talk to Jade.**

**"Jade, what is going on? How did such an advanced virus get into you? This virus isn't transfered like a normal virus either, it's been changed only to attack one person's nervous system. Your powers will more then likely be stronger while the virus is still in your system, even with the vaccine that l gave you. There will be still some traces of this virus in you for a little while, so you must be careful."**

**Jade sighed and turned her eyes from Adam. Her thoughts drifted to how she figured she got the virus.**

**Emma blinked and gasped a little as pictures flashed in her head. Suddenly a man's face was clearly shown and she blinked and looked at Jade. **

**"Who's the man? It's not Eckhart" she asked quietly.**

**Lamont turned and slammed his fists down onto the table. His dark eyes flashed in anger "what do you mean she's still alive? I told you not to return until she is dead! if anyone finds out what we've been doing here, then you 5 will most certainly be as dead as she will be..."**

**The 5 people looked at each other and they each started to back away from the large table. They pushed their way through the door, none of them wanting to be the last one out of the room.**

**A blast of electricity came from a device on the desk, hitting the last three in the small of their backs. They yelped in pain and jumped, they turned half way out of the door and looked at Lamont. **

**He leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Each time you return and that mutant is still alive, the shock gets stronger...until finally..." he said leaning forward and tapping some buttons on the back of the device. A strong blast of electricity hit a vase on a pedestal right beside them, the vase shattered, the bit of plastic that had been put on as a protective coating, melted, leaving a strong odor in the air. **

**The 3 let out terror filled screams as the vase shattered, turning into a smoldering heap on the pedestal. "Now GO! And don't return till that mutant is dead!" The man's voice echoed throughout the room and the three remaining in the office ran from the office shaking.**

**Lamont leaned back in his chair again, his finger tips pressing together as a smile came over his lips. He turned his chair to a window and then spoke "Tylena, come out of your hiding spot" he said not turning from the window.**

**A figure stepped from the bookcase behind him, her body solidifying after a minute. A sneer curled up her lips as she sauntered forward "so Jade is still alive and well? **

**That's just too bad...she just doesn't know when to die" the mutant laughed as she stepped up behind the chair, laying her hands on Lamont's shoulders.**

**Jade pressed her lips together firmly, refusing to say anything. Her thoughts churned in her head, she couldn't put Adam and her new friends in any danger. **

**"Jade, what is going on? We want to help you, but we can't unless you tell us what's going on" Adam said softly.**

**Jesse and Shalimar exchanged confused glances, then Jesse's glance turned to Brennan. Brennan was standing stiffly beside the bed, like the others unsure why Jade wasn't telling them what was going on.**

**Emma squeezed Jades hand and leaned down to whisper in the mutants ear. "Please let us help Jade. Then the pain of your past can finally come to an end, then a new, happier chapter can start." **

**Jade stared at Emma and shook her head slowly. A look of mild amusement crossed her face "this is the reason l've kept away from tele paths and telempaths...they always get into your head one way or another."**

**Jesse and Shalimar smiled trying not to laugh. Brennan laughed, but quieted down with a single stern look from Emma, which she shot at the others as well.**

**Adam smiled at Jades comment and waited patiently for her to answer their questions, knowing that sooner or later she would. **

**Jade looked at them and sighed "please understand that l'm not trying to be rude or keep secrets from you. But you cannot know what's going on, l won't tell you, it's for your own good" she said quietly.**

**Adam looked at Jesse and Shalimar, then to Brennan and Emma "go continue our search for those two mutants. I need to speak to Jade alone" he said with a quiet voice and a nod towards the door.**

**They all looked at each other but turned to the door, all except Emma. She was reluctant to leave Jade's side and looked at Adam "please...can't l stay?"**

**He shook his head "no. You can come back later, for now go with the others" he said putting his hand on Emma's arm.**

**Emma sighed but nodded, she let go of Jades hand and walked to the others. Jesse draped a arm over Emma's shoulders and with the others, lead her out of the lab.**

**Brennan looked back at Jade and Adam and then continued down the hall, smacking Jesse's arm. "What did we say about shows of affection? Huh?" he said teasing, a grin coming over his lips. **

**Shalimar snickered and shook her head. "You two aren't going to start up again are you? Your acting like a old married couple" she said with a wink towards Emma.**

**Emma giggled and looked at Jesse and Brennan. **

**"She is right...you two do act quite a lot like a couple. Is there something we should know about?" she said getting a teasing glint in her eyes.**

**Brennan and Jesse looked at the girls shocked. They looked at each other and jumped away from each other, "me like him?" Brennan said frowning, "he's to short...and he has weird habits...like insisting on eating that weird cereal for breakfast, and drinking that natural junk that tastes like sand..."**

**Jesse frowned at Brennan "l'm not short and l'm not the one with the weird habits! That cereal is better for you then that kind you eat...no wonder your always so hyper, it's full of sugar. As for bad habits, you always put that gel in your hair that stinks up the bathroom. You never pick up your towels and what is that weird smell that comes from your room? I still think you've snuck in some animal or something..."**

**By this time Shalimar and Emma were both holding their stomachs. Their laughter ringing up and down the hall, they high five d each other and continued down the hall "do girls rule or what?" Shalimar said wiping at her eyes.**

**"We certainly do" Emma said suddenly laughing again, she turned her head back to the guys and k nudged Shalimar and nodded her head to the guys. They were smacking at each other, having a childish argument over who had the weirdest habits.**

**"Children...l think we need to find a babysitter for those two. Either that or we just lock them in a training room and watch them bug each other..." Emma said grinning. **

**Jade slipped off the chair and stood on wobbly legs, "Adam. You know me, l wouldn't keep a secret from you unless it was absolutely necessary."**

**Adam walked to her and quickly wrapped a arm around her waist as her legs started to give out. He helped her into the chair and looked at her in concern. "Talk to me Jade. You know me better then to think that l'm going to just let you go off on your own, not knowing what your going through."**

**Jade sighed and laid her head back against the chair. "I know, were both hopelessly stubborn. Please Adam, all l'm asking is for you to trust me on this..." **

**Adam sighed as he watched her. "I do trust you Jade. But l also don't want to lose you again, you left once without a good-bye. You surprised me, l didn't think that you would leave...l thought things were going so well between us."**

**Jade smiled softly at him, her pale blue eyes filled with pain. "I am so sorry about that Adam, l didn't want to leave. But l had no choice, like l have no choice now, l'm not leaving for good this time Adam."**

**Adam reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand "l hope that you return this time." He leaned down and kissed her softly, then straightened and turned walking to the computer, his emotions in a tail spin within him.**

**Jade sighed and closed her eyes, still feeling the feel of his lips against hers. She fell into a light sleep, she would at least rest before she left, one less thing for Adam to worry about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 4: Forget Me Not**

**Lamont tilted his head to the side and raised a eyebrow as he felt someone probe Jades memories. He looked back at Tylena and nodded to a computer near the window "search the data banks for any mutants near here that are telepathic or tel-empathic..."**

**Tylena gave a nod of her head and walked over to the computer, giving a little swing to her step. She sat down and started to type, her assignment was clear and she would find whatever Lamont needed, she had no remorse for the mutants that she helped hunt and kill. As long as it wasn't her, she was fine with whatever her boss did with the mutants.**

**Emma looked at Shalimar as they sat in the car "so do we know where these two mutants are and what their powers are?"**

**Shalimar nodded "they are in the east end of town. The guy can create high sound waves, that can effect any mutant that he wishes. The girl can shift into any human shape she wants... Adam wants to scan both of them, to see how vast their powers are."**

**Emma smiled and looked down at the device they had, it peeped as it traced the mutant powers that they had found earlier. "That way...to the left" she said pointing. **

**Shalimar nodded her head and turned left, their eyes searched the sides of the road. Shalimar spotted something and pulled over and jumped out of the car, "there...that's them!" she said reaching into the car and turning it off and pocketing the keys.**

**Emma and Shalimar ran after the two new mutants, Emma speaking into her comring as they ran."We found the two mutants. Were running after them, their afraid of us."**

**Adam smiled "Good work. Catch up to them and convince them that you won't hurt them and then bring them back here." **

**"Sounds good Adam" Emma said using her powers to imbolize the two mutants, making them think that they were under a heavy net and unable to use their powers.**

**The two mutants fell to the ground struggling to get up.**

**"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you" Shalimar said as they reached them. **

**Krysta moved close to her brother and looked at him "Cole...should we trust them?"**

**Cole glared at Shalimar and Emma "leave us alone! Were not going anywhere with **

**you!" He looked at his sister "grow up Krysta, of course we can't trust them, didn't you learn anything at all?"**

**Krysta's bottom lip trembled and she looked at Shalimar "excuse my brother...I'm Krysta and this is my brother Cole."**

**Emma smiled and used her powers to calm them both down. "I'm Emma and this is Shalimar." She moved and took hold of Cole's arm and Krysta's arm and helped them both up.**

**"Come on...we'll take you somewhere safe. No one will hurt you" Shalimar said with a smile.**

**Cole looked at the two women and nodded his head finally. "Fine. But you had better not be lying to us, or else..."**

**The two new mutants followed Shalimar and Emma to the car and got inside. Shalimar drove them back to the Sanctuary, after blindfolding them.**

**Jade slowly stood from the chair, her hand still held onto the side it. She took a hesitant step forward to make sure she was able to walk on her own, she sighed in relief that she could.**

**She looked around, Adam wasn't in the room and that surprised her. Ever since Jade had been fighting the virus Adam hadn't left the room, but he was somewhere else and now was the time for her to leave. **

**Jade walked as fast as she could out of the lab and towards the garage, she paused to grab a pair of keys. She moved her way to the door pausing when she heard the occasional noise, but she moved steadily towards the cars.**

**A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she reached the car the keys belonged to, she unlocked the door and slipped inside. Starting up her car she drove out of the Sanctuary, grateful that Adam had gotten someone to bring it to the Sanctuary. **

**She sped down the road, trying to decide where she should go. **

**Shalimar frowned at the computer screen and spoke into her comlink. **

**"Adam, Jade's gone."**

**Adam set down the glass he had in his hand and sighed softly.**

**"Not again..." he said with a sigh. "Track her, once you find where she is send Brennan after her. I need you, Jesse and Emma to work with Krysta and Cole."**

**Shalimar smiled "will do." She frowned a little "what will you be doing?"**

**Adam sighed shaking his head. "I don't know, probably go over her scans, see if there's anything there that will tell me what she's up to."**

**Shalimar looked at Adam "she'll be back Adam. I saw how she looked at you, you won't be getting rid of her so easily this time."**

**Adam gave a weak smile, glad that Shalimar couldn't see him. "I hope your right Shalimar..."**

**He turned back to the scans he'd done of Jade, there had to be some clue as to where she had gone.**

**Jade pulled to a stop outside an apartment building. She stepped out of her car and looked up at the building, taking a deep breath she walked to the front door and opened it. She took the stairs two at a time, she didn't even know if the person she needed to see was even there.**

**She looked at the numbers on the doors, even though she remembered which apartment it was that she needed to go to. The place hadn't changed much in the few years that she hadn't visited there, the hallways were still littered with trash and beer bottles.**

**Stepping over them she walked to an apartment door and knocked three times and waited. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly, wondering if she knew what she was doing, but she also knew that there was more then one reason why she'd run away from the Sanctuary.**

**The door opened a woman peered through the small crack of space she allowed between the door jam and the door. "Who's there and what do you want?" she said fearfully.**

**"Erica, it's me Jade. Remember me?" she asked softly, her eyes flickering in pain at how she saw her old friend.**

**The woman paused in closing the door and opened it a little wider so she could look at Jade better. "Jade? Is that you?" she asked softly her eyes still fearful. **

**Jade smiled softly "yes Erica. It's Jade, may l come in?"**

**Erica studied Jade for a few minutes and finally opened the door wide enough for Jade to slip through. Jade walked through and gasped as she looked around the apartment, she looked at her old friend in concern.**

**"Erica what's happened to you?" she said looking around the once spotless apartment. That was now littered with what looked like years worth of junk, dust lay heavily on a lot of the furniture. **

**Erica closed the door and locked it, she ran her hands through her shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She licked her lips and shuffled her way through the mess of her home to where Jade had found a place to sit "what happened to me?" she asked confused.**

**Jade looked sadly at her friend "l don't know Erica. What did they do to you?" **

**Erica looked at Jade blinking, her confusion obvious in her eyes. "What happened to me?" she repeated and then licked her lips again. **

**"They are what happened to me... they made me like this..." she babbled, her eyes glittering for a minute. **

**Jade sighed and moved to Erica and draped a arm around her shoulders. "It's okay...shh...l told you l know someone who can help you. Do you want me to take you to him?"**

**Erica looked at Jade and shook her head "no...NO! Get away from me...their coming...always coming for me..." she whispered, pushing Jade away from her. "Go...get out of here...don't return..." she said her voice suddenly clear, she looked at Jade for a moment and looked around her.**

**"See what they've turned me into? They will do this to you too...now leave, go to where you will be safe..." Erica said her head snapping to the side as she stared expectantly at the door.**

**"Their coming...can't you hear them coming?" she whispered, her body rocking back and forth.**

**Jade stared at her friend, she had changed so much. Jade listened and shook her head "no, l can't hear them coming" she said and leaned over and hugged Erica, feeling the woman shrink away from her. **

**She sighed and heard it, a slight noise in the hall. Jade was on her feet and looked at the door Erica was staring at. **

**Erica's voice whispered hoarsely "they are here...leave...the window...fire escape...go Jade..." she turned her eyes to Jade. "You'll be safe with your friend, only if you tell him the truth."**

**Erica stood from the couch and grabbed Jade in a grip that she didn't look like she could have. Then she pushed her towards the window, Jade stumbled ramming her shoulder into a book case causing pain to race through her arm and shoulder.**

**Then came the splintering noise of the door being shattered. Jade looked at Erica but found she couldn't move in any direction but the window, Erica was using her powers on her and she sighed "please...Erica...save yourself. Your life can be different then this..." she said finally giving up fighting trying to get away from the window. **

**Voices were shouting in the hall, a arm appeared through the hole in the door and it stretched forward, like it was searching to see if someone was standing near the door. Erica continued to use her powers to force her old friend to the window "go..." she whispered.**

**Jade nodded and used her own powers to raise the window and she jumped out and the window shut silently behind her. Jade paused long enough to look back over her shoulder to look inside as several mutants broke the rest of the door down and swept into the room in a group.**

**Erica was beyond help Jade knew that, she couldn't help her or else she would be gone to. So Jade ran down the steps of the fire escape and landed lightly on the ground, she felt a jab of pain in her back and she looked back and saw a fire ball heading towards her. **

**She jumped to the side as the ball of fire hit the wall of the alley. She ran to her car and dropped her head onto the steering wheel.**

**Shalimar spoke to Brennan, giving him the location of Jade. The two spoke quietly for a few minutes and Brennan gave her arm a squeeze, then the two headed in different directions. **

**Brennan went to the parking lot to go get Jade and Shalimar headed to the rec room where Emma and Jesse had taken Krysta and Cole.**

**Shalimar walked into the rec room and smiled at the 4 other mutants there. "So are you two up to some work?"**

**Krysta looked at her brother nervously and then back to Shalimar. "Work? What kind of work?"**

**Cole looked up at Shalimar, his eyes narrowed slightly. He looked at his sister then towards the others, they had spent the last little while talking and watching TV. They seemed nice enough, but that didn't matter...they were just like the other mutants him and Krysta had met. **

**Emma smiled at them "she doesn't mean housework. Don't worry...it's Jesse turn to clean the place today" she said grinning over at Jesse.**

**"It is not! It's Brennan's turn and he should of done it by now" he whined, though his eyes has an amused look in them.**

**Emma rolled her eyes and stood up and pulled Jesse up with her "stop whining. Lets give them a training session? See how they can fight?"**

**Jesse grinned at Shalimar "l'm sure Shal will love that. She loves fighting, get rid of some of that built up feline energies..." **

**Shalimar placed her hands on her hips and flashed her eyes at him, her lips frowning at him. "You better watch it rock boy...or else you'll be going one on one with me without their help and with full contact."**

**Krysta looked at Shalimar and Jesse and burst out laughing.**

**Cole merely scowled and rolled his eyes "childish" was all he said.**

**Shalimar grinned at Cole "childish? Nah, were all harmless unless were in a real fight."**

**Cole shrugged miserably and stood, yanking his sister up. "Whatever" he said looking at them all. "Lets get this over with" he said looking at his sister with a frown at her laughing.**

**Brennan walked up to the car, he looked around seeing noone else. He tapped on the window lightly and studied Jade, "Adam, l found Jade. I'm going to be bringing her back...l should of brought Emma, so she could bring back the car."**

**Adam smiled in relief "leave Jade's car there. I'll send you and Shalimar out later to pick it up."**

**Jade slowly lifted her head and looked at Brennan in shock. She slowly opened the door after Brennan stepped back from it "Adam sent you?" she asked softly.**

**"Alright. We'll be back soon" he said watching Jade step out of her car. She looked shook up, "yes, he's been worried sick about you."**

**Jade smiled weakly at that "he always is. I...have to check on a friend...before we go."**

**Brennan furrowed his brow as he looked at her "sure, l'll follow you. What happened?"**

**"My friend's home was broken into. I was going to stay and help her, but she made me leave, the mutants broke in just as l left through the window. Erica was too weak to protect herself..." she whispered, her eyes staring past Brennan. **

**She gave her head a fierce shake and turned and walked towards the building. Brennan followed close behind her, trying to process all the information she had given him. **

**"Mutants? From Eckhart?"**

**Jade shook her head slowly, remembering that she hadn't told them anything about Lamont. She looked at Brennan and sighed softly "it's not something to talk about out in the open. I need to see if Erica is okay..." she said biting her lip.**

**Brennan looked around as she spoke and made sure that it was all safe before he let her go inside the building. "Well then, we'll check on your friend and then get back to the Sanctuary. We can help you know, we know all about mutants you know" he said with a smile.**

**Jade nodded and moved through the door, glad to have someone with her this time. She looked around as they walked inside and then up the stairs towards Erica's apartment.**

**Brennan came to a stunned stop beside Jade as they saw the total damage that had been done to the front door of the apartment. Brennan gently pushed Jade behind him and walked slowly to the door, he didn't have to open the door to get in. There was a huge hole in the middle of the door and he slowly stepped through and looked around, the messy apartment was even worse then it had been.**

**He heard the surprised gasp behind him and Brennan turned his head. "Jade, you might want to stay there. Until we know that all the mutants are gone..." he said holding out his arm to stop her from coming inside.**

**The apartment was silent, the couch was overturned and glass crunched under Brennan's feet. Suddenly he bent down and straightened a table and chair, staring down at the woman laying in a pool of blood at his feet. His stomach churned and he felt like being sick, but he pushed the feeling away and he sighed softly "does Erica have blonde hair?" he asked, glancing back at Jade.**

**Jade closed her eyes, "yes. She's dead isn't she?" she said softly, moving from the doorway to stand behind Brennan.**

**"Yes..." he said reaching back and taking Jade's hand and pushed her back towards the door. "There is nothing we can do for her. We'll go back to the Sanctuary and Adam will send someone to take care of her..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 5: In Love's Arms**

**Brennan walked Jade into the lab after letting Adam know that they were back.**

**Adam spoke to Emma, Shalimar and Jesse through the comlink. "Leave Krysta and Cole in the training room. Jade and Brennan are back."**

**Emma answered Adam and looked at the others. "Will you guys be okay?"**

**Cole and Krysta collapsed into heaps on the floor, panting as Shalimar stopped her kicks and punches at them. **

**Krysta looked up at Shalimar "ya...we'll be fine...l don't think we'll be able to move from this spot for awile..." she said with a groan of pain as her muscles protested her moving.**

**Emma laughed softly and shook her head "you two will be just fine. Just rest and we'll be back in a few minutes."**

**The only response they got were two whimpers, they looked at each other "you just couldn't fight her on your own could you?" Krysta said shaking her head.**

**Cole looked at his sister "who would of thought she could fight like that? Damn...l think l bruised areas l never knew existed..."**

**Krysta laughed, wincing and wimpering a little as she got a pain in her side. "Their good...wonder if we will ever be as good as they are?"**

**Cole just barely shrugged his shoulders, "who knows...depends on if we continue to survive training..."**

**Adam looked over the file he had on Jade as he heard Brennan's voice. He stood and turned, seeing how pale Jade looked, also the look on Brennan's face. All he wanted to take Jade into his arms and hold her, but he refrained himself from doing so. So he just looked at her in concern as he moved to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**Jade looked up at Adam as his hand touched her shoulder. Without thinking she moved forward and leaned against him, her head burying in his chest. **

**Adam was more then a little surprised at her sudden reaction, but he wrapped his arms around her and looked at Brennan questiongly. **

**Brennan looked at Adam, tooking a breath "l think Jade should tell you first and then the rest of us if she wants us to help..." he said glancing back at the door as the others walked in, stopping to look at Adam and Jade in surprise.**

**Adam looked at the others, then at Brennan. "Good idea. Talk to the others about what happened. I'll call you back when were done talking" he said looking down at Jade.**

**Emma felt such pain and sorrow comming from Jade, she wanted to go over and take her hand to take it away. But she couldn't, Shalimar took a firm hold of her arm as if she knew what was going through Emma's mind.**

**"I think Adam wants to talk to her alone Emma" Shalimar said quietly, looking at Jade with some concern.**

**Jesse looked at Brennan as he approached them "what's going on?" **

**Brennan looked at them "come on...lets leave them to talk. I'll tell you guys all l know."**

**They looked at each other again and then followed Brennan, after looking back at Adam and Jade once more before walking out of the room and down the hall.**

**Jade took a few breaths, feeling tears slip down her cheeks. "My friend Erica, she was a mutant to..." she started, stopping as her voice cracked.**

**Adam sighed and kissed the top of her head. "What happened?" he asked quietly, holding her a little tighter.**

**She lifted her head and looked around the room for a minute, before turning her eyes back to Adam's kind face. "There is this man, a mutant...his name is Lamont. He is like Eckhart, maybe worse. It just depends on how you look at it." She sighed softly "before l left here for good, he found me. He took me to his lab, l couldn't use my powers. I don't know what it was he did, but l tried but couldn't use them."**

**Adam sighed softly and ran his hand over her hair gently. "Go on" he said quietly. **

**Jade sighed softly and leaned her forehead against his chest. "I don't remember much after l got there. I don't even know where they took me, they did tests. Something like you do, but different. It hurt so bad."**

**Adam sighed, his eyes closed. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting Jade in anyway. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "it's okay. What else did they do?" he whispered, knowing that he had to know what they did so he was able to help her.**

**"They put something on the back of my neck, he said that his 'partner' required it" she said with a sigh, she looked up at Adam's face. **

**Adam got a look of shock and then immedietly turned her around and checked the back of her neck. He ran his fingers over the black device on her neck "l will get this taken off in a minute. Infact why don't you continue to talk, while l get it off?"**

**Jade nodded her head and took a breath and continued "he made me work for him, gathering other mutants. I tried leaving several times to come back, but l was always caught. But l finally managed to get away after finding a way to disable the device on my neck, but l couldn't get it off."**

**Adam sighed as he took it off, "well all that is over know. You still have your spot here a member of Mutant X, you know that."**

**Jade nodded and turned as he spoke and smiled. "Thank you Adam. I might just take you up on that offer" she said her smile fading as she thought of Erica. **

**"My friend Erica worked for them to...they did the same thing to her and more. They made some new way to increase a mutants powers, they found 6 new mutants as test subjects, my friend Erica was one of them."**

**Adam listened quietly, he had read rumours of what she was saying, but it had never been anything definate. "What did it do to her?" he asked helping Jade sit back on the chair. **

**Jade sighed softly and closed her eyes for a minute. "It drove her crazy, they starved her and left her alone till her mind shattered. You should of seen her Adam, she barely knew who l was let alone anything else...she was paranoid, but she saved my life. She knew they were comming, she told me to leave. I tried to get to come with me, but she used her powers to make me leave..."**

**Adam sighed softly and moved to put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "I'm glad that she made you leave. The thought of you being hurt or worse..." for the first time that he could remember he couldn't finish a sentence.**

**Jade reached up and took his hands in hers. "I know, l feel the same for you...if you ever got hurt. I don't know what l'd do..." She took a soft breath and continued, "l looked back...after l left l saw the mutants go into the room, one of them shot a fireball at me and l just barely got away from it."**

**"Ok, so what happened? What's going on with Jade?" Shalimar demanded, her hands planted firmly on her hips as they stopped. **

**Brennan looked at Shalimar and gave her a bit of a smile, then answered her. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. I only know what she told me."**

**He paused to take some deep breaths, still seeing it all in his head.**

**"I found Jade in her car, with her head on the steering wheel. She was extermely upset, she knew that Adam had sent me and she agreed to come back here and talk to us, but she had to check on a friend first." **

**He took another breath and sighed, Shalimar dropped her hands from her hips as she walked to Brennan. **

**She gently put her hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, it's alright...whatever happened we can deal with it."**

**Brennan looked at Shalimar smiling a little again. "Thanks Shal...l appreciate that" he said looking deep into her eyes for a minute.**

**Emma and Jesse looked at each other almost embarassed. **

**Jesse finally cleared his throat dramatically.**

**"Hello? There are some of us, who are very interested in finding out what happened to the poor woman...that is if you want to continue..." he said seeing both Brennan's glare and Shalimar's.**

**Emma pulled Jesse back away from Brennan and Shalimar. "I'd stop talking now Jesse...it's the safest thing for you to do at this moment."**

**Brennan grinned at Emma and then at Jesse. "She gives out good advice."**

**Shalimar stepped almost protectively between Jesse and Brennan and crossed her arms over her chest. "He'll continue, when he feels up to continuing. Now leave him alone...or else..." she said flashing her eyes at Jesse briefly.**

**Emma stepped forward holding out her hands. "Ok, everyone calm down...we are all worried about Jade and want to know what happened. But there's no need to get upset and angry here."**

**Brennan sighed, taking hold of Shalimar's arm and pulling her back to his side "it's okay Shal. Calm down...you can beat him in training later."**

**Shalimar looked back at Brennan and slowly grinned. "True...very true..." she looked back to Jesse, who was begining to look quite nervous.**

**"Now what happened?" Shalimar asked looking at Brennan again.**

**"We went into the apartment building where her friend lived and went up to her apartment. The door had a huge hole in it and the apartment itself was a total mess, l went in too make sure it was safe."**

**Emma and Jesse looked at each other then looked at Shalimar who was looking rather nervous.**

**"I walked around the apartment, the furniture was overturned. I straightened it up and l found her friend Erica. The mutants that Jade saw enter the apartment as she left, had killed her."**

**The three looked at each other in shock and then looked towards the lab where they were certain Adam and Jade were still talking.**

**"I want you to stay here. Your in danger Jade, you know that. Please don't put yourself in danger" Adam said trying to keep reasonably distanced from the situation.**

**Jade looked at him and gave a silent nod of her head. Then she remembered something that Brennan said "Erica's body...Brennan said that you could get someone to take care of her" she said hopefully. **

**Adam smiled at her and nodded his head, "of course. I'll get someone to get her right away" he said moving from her side. He made a call, before moving back to Jade. **

**Jade looked at Adam "so do l get to stay here or is my old room still available?" she asked with an attempt at a happier look on her face.**

**"Your room is still available. I'll help you there and you should sleep" he said stepping to the side so she could stand up.**

**Tylena turned to Lamont after 5 hours of pouring through the mutant data base. "I found 7 telepaths, 3 of those are trained and can control their abilities. The rest don't have full or any control over their powers."**

**Lamont looked over at her thoughtfully "and telempaths?"**

**Tylena looked back to the computer and pushed a button and the screen changed to another list. "3 telempaths, all have control over their abilities..." she said looking at Lamont. **

**He leaned forward, resting his elebows on the table. "Well find out all you can on the telempaths first..."**

**"Will get that done right away sir."**

**"Good..." Lamont said picking up the phone as it rang, he turned towards the window as he started to talk.**

**Shalimar looked at the others "come on. Lets get back to Krysta and Cole, we should show them to their rooms."**

**Brennan nodded his head, slipping a arm around Shalimar's waist. "The lady is right, we should show them to their rooms..." **

**Jesse smirked and followed behind Brennan and Shalimar, he glanced back at Emma.**

**"Come on Emma, you can talk to her later." **

**Emma nodded her head and smiled at Jesse, following the rest.**

**Brennan suddenly grinned and looked back at Jesse. "I know! Cole can stay with Jesse... so that way he won't try to do anything bad... of course l mean Cole and not Jesse..."**

**Jesse scowled at Brennan "thanks for that suggestion. But l think that he should be in your room...the smell might knock him out for the night..."**

**Shalimar and Emma looked at each other and groaned. "Not again..." they said together as they walked beside the guys. Shalimar kept her arm around Brennan's waist, keeping him from moving back to Jesse.**

**Jade looked around her old room and smiled. "I see that you didn't change a thing in here..."**

**Adam leaned against the doorframe, watching her look around the room. "Of course l didn't. It was your room, it wouldn't of felt right changing anything in here."**

**Jade laughed softly, despite the heavy feeling in her heart. "You always were too good to me." **

**Adam smiled and walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "You always had a place here. You always will. I would be very happy if you would stay and become a Mutant X member again."**

**She smiled and leaned against him, feeling safe and secure in his arms. **

**He pulled off her ring that she'd left behind the last time, he pulled back from her a little as he handed it to her. **

**Jade looked at it and then at Adam "you kept that? All this time?"**

**He nodded "yes, l had a feeling you would come back one day and that you might want this back."**

**Jade looked at the ring and then up at Adam. A flickering sadness came into her eyes "there's still so much danger that l don't want you or the others involved in Adam..." She took a breath, letting it out slowly "please keep that for now. If we get through this in one piece, then l'll be more then happy to stay."**

**Adam sighed, he slipped the ring on his finger. "I'll have it and l will remember you said that" he said with a smile.**

**Jade nodded and moved into his arms again, her arms wrapping around his waist. She was safe for the moment, safe in the arms of the man she loved more then anything. She wished that it could be like that forever, but she knew that there was more trouble comming and that she had probably pulled Adam and the others head first into a fight that they might not win.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies**

**Jade sat on the platform, her legs crossed, eyes closed. Emma sat beside her in the same postion, Jade smiled, a little mediation always helped her calm herself down. It had been a surprise when Emma asked her to mediate, but she accepted, there was this odd bond between Jade and Emma.**

**Emma opened her mind to try and see some more of Jade's past. Hoping to find out who that little girl was, she got a glimpse of when she first read Jade. For some reason Emma needed to know who that girl was, she felt some connection to her but she didn't know what it was.**

**More pictures flashed through her head. But they only made Emma more confused, a picture of her mother and father flashed through her head. She shook her head and the pictures faded, she turned her eyes to Jade, who still had her eyes shut and had a relaxed, peaceful look on her face.**

**Emma smiled and turned her head, her eyes catching sight of someone watching them and she stood quietly. She walked down the steps and caught the arm of Adam as he turned to leave. "She's doing better Adam. You saw her face, she's so much more relaxed then what she was."**

**Adam looked down at Emma, before looking up at Jade studing her for a long minute. "I know, she's been doing very well. But she's still in danger, we need to make sure she is safe..."**

**Emma smiled at Adam "we won't let anything happen to her Adam. As for you, you wouldn't let anyone hurt her...you love her too much for that" she said with a knowing smile.**

**Adam blinked his eyes and looked at Emma and cleared his throat. "I always have loved her" he said finally, his eyes returning to Jade.**

**"I know you have, just like she's always loved you. Do you have a few minutes to talk? I saw something that has me...confused."**

**Adam looked at Emma in concern "of course Emma. Lets walk back to the lab, l have to look over Krysta and Cole's scans."**

**Emma started to talk quietly as they walked down the hall towards the lab, she noticed that Adam looked back over his shoulder at Jade several times.**

**Brennan yawned and blinked his eyes from the sun that peeked in through the blinds on the window. **

**"It's not morning already is it?" a mumbled voice said from the mound of blankets beside him.**

**Brennan smirked as he rubbed his eyes. He turned his eyes to the blankets and laughed, it was hard to believe at that moment, that the mound was actually his girlfriend. **

**"Ya, Shal. It's morning." He looked at the clock on the dresser "infact you only have a half hour before your suppose to be in the training room with Krysta and Cole. Not that they will be heart broken if your late..." he said teasingly.**

**Shalimar poked her head out from under the pillow. "Hahahaha...very funny" she mumbled. A few minutes later she slipped out of the bed pushing her long hair from her face and streching. "You better watch it or else, l'll tell everyone that you wear red boxers with hearts on them" she said grinning slyly.**

**Brennan jumped from the bed grabbing his pants to hide his red boxers. "You wouldn't!" he said looking at Shalimar as he dressed.**

**Shalimar laughed and grinned at him. "Why wouldn't l?" she said her eyes sparkling mischeviously, then she darted to the door and was out and down the hall.**

**Brennan moved to the door and stared after her "you better not! I can tell them some things about you to!"**

**Shalimar stopped and turned, flashing him a smile, then she stuck out her tongue as she went into her room.**

**Cole looked at Krysta and shook his head. How he got such a stupid sister was beyond him, she had totally forgotten their reason for being there. But he hadn't and he would make sure that they didn't get into any trouble for not doing what they were suppose to.**

**Cole left Krysta laying on the couch in the rec room. If she wasn't going to be serious about their job, then she could stay there and get into trouble or join the Mutant X team if that appealed to her.**

**Cole looked around the hallway, seeing noone he continued down towards where Jade was. **

**Jade was lost in memories, her body was relaxed and she felt content to let her mind drift to happier times. Though as Cole started up the stairs to where Jade was, her eyes snapped opened and gave Cole a smile, not thinking anything bad about the new mutant.**

**Cole smiled at Jade "meditating? I'm not interupting you am l?" he asked studing the woman before him.**

**She shook her head "yes, l was meditating and no, you didn't interupt me. What can l do for you Cole?"**

**Cole smiled at that "nothing much... just have a friend who wants to see you again."**

**Jade raised a eyebrow slightly. "A friend wants to see me?' she said standing up and moving back from Cole. **

**"Yup, he's very interested in seeing you. You would of met him by know if you hadn't gotten away from Lamont."**

**Her face drained of colour and she stared at Cole. She used her powers to send a candle holder flying into Cole's head, the edge of the candle holder made a large gash in his forehead and then the holder fell with a loud clattering sound onto the floor.**

**Cole glared at Jade and reached up and wiped at his forehead. "Why you little..." he said stepping forward and backhanding Jade sending her flying with a loud yelp. **

**Jade crashed into the wall and blinked her eyes a few times. She slowly sat up and looked at Cole, she used her powers again and made a pile of books on the floor tip over scattering on the floor. **

**Cole slipped on the books and attempted to gain his balance, but fell to the floor in a heap, cursing.**

**Adam and Emma stopped in their tracks at the sound behind them. They looked at each other and headed back.**

**Jesse had been in the kitchen, making himself his breakfast. He was rather surprised that Shalimar and Brennan weren't around somewhere, he figured they were putting in some extra practice time in the training rooms. There was always a ongoing contest between Shalimar and Brennan on who was the best fighter, neither wanted to admit that the other was the best.**

**"Can l join you?" Kryta asked quietly as she walked into the kitchen. She studied Jesse, she didn't want to think about what her brother was going to do. These people had become her friends and they treated her better then anyone ever had, maybe they could help her. But she knew that her brother was beyond help know.**

**Jesse looked up at Krysta and smiled broadly motioning to the chair across from him. "Of course, come sit down."**

**Krysta smiled and moved to sit down and looked at Jesse. She had to tell him what was going on with Cole, before Jade or someone else got hurt. "Thank you. There's something that l need to tell you..."**

**Jesse leaned forward, looking Krysta in the eyes. "What is it?"**

**"My brother is after Jade. You have to stop him or else she's dead."**

**Jesse's eyes widened and he jumped up, nearly knocking over his chair. **

**"Jade can't die. Adam would be devestated..." He said shaking his head, he lifted his hand "Adam? You need to find Jade. I don't have time to explain, just find her."**

**Krysta lowered her eyes to her hands, she'd betrayed her brother. But she never was one for being evil and mean to people, sure Cole and her had been treated badly as mutants. But she didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not someone as nice as Jade was.**

**Brennan and Shalimar met up again in the hall, then started towards the training rooms. **

**"Brennan"**

**Jesse spoke again hurrying down the hall, with Krysta behind him.**

**"Ya Jesse?"**

**He said looking at Shalimar in questioning look.**

**"Cole is after Jade...we have to find them. Adam and Emma are looking for them to, hurry."**

**Shalimar hissed at the information and looked at Brennan **

**"what are we waiting for? Come on!"**

**She grabbed his arm and started running down the hall.**

**Adam and Emma got back to where Cole and Jade were in time to see Jade go flying and then Cole fall to the ground.**

**Jesse and Krysta ran up to them, Jesse stopping beside Adam. "We should of thought that Cole and Krysta were placed...though Krysta isn't in on this anymore."**

**Adam looked at Jesse and then at Krysta, despite what was happening his eyes still showed kindness towards the new mutant. "As long as we get Jade out of this in one piece we will deal with the rest."**

**Jesse nodded, seeing Shalimar and Brennan down the hall running quite fast.**

**  
**

**Jade stumbled to her feet, her body swaying back and forth. She felt like she was going to pass out but she couldn't, she had to stop Cole before anyone else got hurt.**

**Cole glared at Jade he smirked as he turned his head seeing the everyone else running into the room. "Perfect timing..." **

**Jade felt a odd feeling of fear flash through her, something bad was going to happen and she turned her eyes to Adam and the others.**

**Adam stepped forward, motioning for the others to stay still. "Let her go Cole. You don't gain anything by taking her."**

**Cole laughed and shifted his shoulders. "Sure l do. I get lots of money if l bring her in, you can't talk me out of it. Infact your not going to be saying much of anything for awile."**

**The others looked at each other in worry about what was going to happen. Neither Krysta or Cole had been at the Sanctuary long enough to really see how strong their powers were.**

**Cole opened his mouth and let out an extremely loud noise. Everyone started to cover their ears, but the noise grew louder, making it impossible for any of them to protect themselves from it.**

**Shalimar flashed her eyes and tried to move forward but the noise was almost paryalizing. She made it almost to Cole, when the noise took her over and she collapsed to the ground.**

**The noise stopped as everyone collapsed onto the ground. Cole smiled satisfied with the results he walked to Jade and picked her up. Tossing her over his shoulder and walked past the unconcious Mutant X team and his sister who he sneered at as she brieftly opened her eyes and looked up at him questiongly. **

**Then her head dropped down onto her floor and she was out like the others. Cole walked out of the room and using the information that they had given him about the Sanctuary, he found his way to the garage and he broke the box that had the keys in it.**

**Minutes later with Jade unconcious in the back of the car, Cole sped away from the Sanctuary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 7: Tears and Sorrow**

**Jade woke up slowly, she felt stiff and cold. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, there was a sound near her and she tried to turn her head to see who was there with her.**

**A man sat in the corner, knees up to the chest. Short reddish/brown hair was spiked, the man seemed to sense Jade waking up because his head snapped up. **

**"Your awake."**

**Jade slowly sat up, running her hands through her hair. "Do you know how long l was out?"**

**The man thought for a minute and then nodded his head. "You've been out most of today and part of last night."**

**Jade felt a stab of alarm, Adam and the others would probably know that she was gone by know... She knew that Adam would find her, he wouldn't just forget about her.**

**"I was out a long time" she said softly, shaking her head. She looked around the room they were in and noticed a few other mutants sleeping on the floor. **

**"Where are we?" she said looking around and immedietly thinking of the others, mostly of Adam. Adam...l hope that your alright She leaned against the wall, her eyes closing as some silent tears started to slid down her cheeks.**

**Emma stirred, blinking her eyes slowly as she sat up. She looked around and reached out and shook Krysta who was laying right beside her "Krysta...wake up...' she said softly. But the other girl didn't wake up, so she moved on to the next person.**

**"Jesse...wake up..." she said shaking his shoulder and hearing a groan as Krysta and Jesse both started comming to.**

**Emma moved to Shalimar and gave her a shake "wake up Shal...come on..." she said giving her friend another shake, before moving onto Brennan and Adam.**

**"Adam, Brennan...wake up...come on everyone..." she said urgently, looking around for Jade.**

**"Where's Jade?" Emma asked standing after everyone was awake and was starting to get up walking around.**

**Adam frowned and looked at Emma "you can find her." **

**Shalimar quickly stood, holding out her hand for Brennan. She gave him a slightly weak smile, she sensed that they were all weak from the surprise attack.**

**"l doubt that she's still here, Cole was set on getting her" Krysta said softly, looking very embarassed about her brother's actions.**

**Brennan looked at Krysta and frowned slightly "so you knew that he was after Jade?"**

**Adam, Jesse and Emma turned to look at the other three.**

**Krysta wrung her hands nervously. She couldn't look at any of them, she felt so horrible. "Yes...l didn't want to do any of this. But he said that l had to help him...l had no choice."**

**Shalimar flashed her eyes briefly at Krysta and Brennan narrowed his eyes at her, but then put his hand on Shalimar's arm.**

**"Calm down Shalimar. It's okay, we'll get her back." **

**He moved closer to Shalimar and Krysta and looked at them, before whispering.**

**"We have to find Jade not just for Mutant X, but for Adam. If she stays missing, he'll go crazy."**

**The other two nodded slowly. Krysta sighed softly, feeling so bad "l'm sorry...l always thought that he would change his mind and not go through with all of this."**

**Shalimar sighed and reached out and hugged Krysta "it's okay."**

**Emma moved to them, with Jesse and Adam behind her. **

**Lamont smiled at Tylena as he went back to reading the list. He stopped at a name and a slow smile came over his lips.**

**"Emma deLauro...interesting...very interesting..." He murmered, leaning back in his chair. **

**Tylena tilted her head to the side as she studied Lamont and then spoke in a curious tone. "Emma deLauro? Isn't she one of the Mutant X team?"**

**Lamont grinned and nodded his head, then mused softly "yes, she is. Now why would she be interested in a mutant that isn't a new mutant?"**

**Tylena shrugged her shoulders and looked at him.**

**"Who knows? She wants to help her probably, you know the Mutant X team. A bunch of mutants who have nothing better to do then to find new mutants and try to save them...pathetic."**

**Lucas looked at Jade in interest and then moved to sit next to her. "We are at Genomex. Be lucky your still alive."**

**Jade raised a brow slightly Genomex? What am l doing here? Adam...find me... she thought desperately to herself. "How long have they had you here?" She asked looking at Lucas, taking in his reddish/brown hair and dark eyes. He looked about 17-18, that was no age to be stuck in Genomex.**

**Lucas streched out his legs and put his hands behind his head, then looked at her and gave her a grin. "I think a couple weeks. Long enough for them to poke me and be otherwise cheerful and hospitable towards me. l rather like the black and blue look they give you here. It really could start a new trend among mutants."**

**Jade smiled and looked at him and held out her hand. "l'm Jade"**

**Lucas looked at her smiling as he took her hand and shook it. "And l'm Lucas."**

**Jade turned to the door as the sound of footsteps stopped at it. **

**"Show them no fear" Lucas adviced quietly, his own eyes on the door.**

**Cole stood outside the door and stared at it. He took his gaze off the door long enough to look at the other G.S.A agent beside him, the other man was taller then he was, but less muscular.**

**"Are you making them sweat? Or aren't you ready to face the telekinetic?" **

**Cole suddenly found himself against a wall, a strong grip around his neck. "Watch what you say... Mr. Eckhardt wouldn't really miss a mildly talented mutant as yourself..."**

**The man smirked, leaving his sentence unfinished, knowing the threat spoke volumes. He stepped to the door and opened it slowly, letting the mutants inside wonder who it was and when exactly they were comming in.**

**Jade wanted to use her powers to make the door swing open, but she knew that would get her more trouble. It was best be good till she knew exactly why she was there and if she was in any real danger.**

**The man finally stepped inside and mistook the look on Jade's face as fear. Cole stepped into the room behind him and grinned at Jade.**

**"Well the mutant known as Jade...Eckhardt will be pleased to meet you."**

**Jade glared outright at the man and at Cole who she spotted standing a little behind the other G.S.A agent.**

**The agent stepped forward and grabbed Jade's arm and yanked her to her feet. **

**Jade glared at the man and looked at Cole.**

**"How could you betray Adam like this? He trusted you, he wanted to help you and your sister..." Her sentence ended as the agent hit her across the mouth, causing her lip to start bleeding. **

**"Betray? I betrayed noone...it's not my fault that your letting your heart get in the way of seeing that there is no place in this world for mutants like you and men like him who want to help you."**

**Jade didn't respond, she just glared outright at Cole and the G.S.A man.**

**Lucas moved to stand, but saw Jade look at him and shake her head no. So he stayed sitting on the floor, watching helplessly as they dragged Jade from the room.**

**Mason Eckhardt didn't look up as the door opened, he continued to read over the file on his computer. Though he did raise a hand and motion the group towards his desk, after a long few minutes he finally looked up from the screen and studied the young woman before him.**

**"Well done."**

**He looked at Cole and the other Agent. Then he looked to Jade and smiled. "Jade, it's been a long time, l hear that you were found with Mutant X. Don't tell me that Adam can offer you more, then what Genomex can?"**

**He leaned forward, resting his elebows comfortably on his desk, a serious expression on his face.**

**Jade stumbled as she was pushed forward and then forced to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. She glared at the agent and Cole, before turning her eyes to Eckhardt. "What do you want? Yes, as a matter of fact, Adam can offer me more then you can."**

**Eckhardt raised his eyebrows, enterwining his fingers. "Hmmm, we'll see if we can't change your mind about that."**

**Adam sat at the computer staring at the information on the screen. He wished that Jade had taken her ring back, that way could of atleast known she could contact them if she got the chance.**

**"Lamont is probably working for Eckhardt."**

**Krysta said quietly behind him, she felt worse each time she saw Adam's face. It was obvious that he was taking Jade's kidnapping very hard, but then again, who could blame him. **

**Adam turned to look at her "Eckhardt...l knew he would be behind this somewhere. "**

**Krysta sighed "for now all Lamont wants her for is because she left and Eckhardt wants her because she's a strong mutant. But should he learn about her relationship with you, he'll keep her for a different reason. A way to get to you."**

**Adam nodded slowly and sighed. "I pray that he never learns about that. Do you know where she was taken?"**

**Krysta nodded her head slowly and looked at her hands "she was to be taken to Genomex..."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 8: If Your Gone**

**Pain made tears swim before her eyes, but she refused to cry. She gritted her teeth and glared at Eckhardt, Jade wouldn't say anything to put Adam or the other mutants in danger, she didn't care what they did to her.**

**Eckhardt frowned a little and looked at Cole. "So tell me, what information did you get me on Mutant X's safe house? Hmmm?"**

**Cole smiled and pulled out a disk and tossed it onto the desk in front of Eckhardt.**

**"I got all the information that you wanted..." he said with a pleased smile.**

**Jade glared at Cole, she looked at the disk and used her powers to lift it off the desk. The pain using her powers caused was almost unbearable, but she'd felt it before. The disk slammed down on the desk, shattering in little bits, once that was done Jade's body went limp as she lost conciousness.**

**Eckhardt glared at Cole and looked at the agent behind him. Cole doubled over in pain. Looking up at Eckhardt in surprise as he sank to the floor.**

**"Your losing my patience. I suggest that you take her back to her cell and find out how to get that information on Mutant X back." He turned his chair and looked out the window, the conversation obviously over.**

**Shalimar looked at Jesse "are you reading anything on the sensors?" **

**Jesse looked at the pannel infront of him and shook his head. "Nothing yet, but we are only starting to get readings on Genomex. So we should be able to track her down...l hope."**

**Shalimar looked at him "we'll find her and get her back to the Sanctuary safely."**

**Jesse noddeed and turned his attention to the pannel and trying to find Jade.**

**Lucas jumped up as the door opened a bit and Jade was tossed inside. The agents didn't give the others in the room a second glance before shutting the door again.**

**Jade moaned softly, her body shaking from the shocks. **

**Lucas moved to her and knelt down "Jade...Jade..." he said softly, giving her a soft shake.**

**Jade moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Lucas, her vision was blurred. Terrible pain shot through her "Adam..." she moaned Lucas face becoming doubled.**

**Lucas looked confused for a moment "Adam? Jade, who's Adam?"**

**Jade's eyes closed the virus she had before had been reactivated. She licked her lips "Adam...Mutant..." her voice a whisper.**

**Lucas's eyebrows raised "Mutant? What what your trying to say?" **

**Jade forced her eyes open again and she looked at Lucas there were now 3 faces floating above her. She tried to nod her head and she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.**

**"Adam..." she repeated, her skin turning pale and had spots of sweat.**

**Brennan looked at Adam and moved to stand beside him. "They will find her and she will be fine."**

**Adam turned his head to Brennan, worry was written all over his face. "l know they will find her. It's how they will find her that worries me."**

**Brennan smiled and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "She's a strong mutant Adam. I really don't think that she would do anything to put you in danger or us. But at the same time that will probably put her in danger, Shalimar and Jesse should be there soon. Jade will get back here just fine."**

**Adam turned and studied Brennan before smiling. "I knew that somewhere inside that tough guy attitude was a smart guy waiting to come out. Now go help Emma and Krysta they found another new mutant and are trying to find a location."**

**Brennan nodded and spoke quietly. "Try not to worry Adam... We all know how much she means to you, so we'll get her back."**

**  
With that he turned and walked out of the lab, leaving Adam in silence. Adam stared at the screen, he put his head in his hands trying to think positively, but the mere thought of Jade not returning was almost too much for Adam to bear this time.**

**"I think l found her..." Jesse said excidely.**

**Shalimar grinned and looked at him. "Where is she?"**

**"She's in a cell with l think 5 other mutants. I can get us to her."**

**Shalimar grinned at him again and looked for a place to land. "Good, lets land, get inside, get Jade, get out and get back."**

**qJesse laughed and pointed to a good spot and made sure things were ready for landing.**

**qA few minutes later the** **Double Helix was cloaked and landed. "Were here Adam, were going in. Hopefully we won't be that long."**

**qShalimar and Jesse got out of the Double Helix and headed towards the door that lead down into Genomex.**

**Lucas looked at Jade and felt her forehead, she was getting a fever. He sighed softly and shook his head "damn Genomex..."**

**He turned and looked at the other mutants in the room, "can any of you help me?"**

**Two girls who sat huddled in a corner just shook their heads and stayed trembling next to each other.**

**Another man, older then Lucas stood and walked slowly over to him and Jade and knelt down. He smiled kindly at Lucas and then turned his head to study Jade, he moved Lucas's hand off her forehead.**

**"I doubt we can help her son. I am sure that this man she's been calling for probably could or would know someone who could help her."**

**Lucas looked at the man and sighed softly and looked back to Jade. "But how do we find him? We can't just walk out of here, they will kill us. Besides where would we even start looking for this man?"**

**"I don't know. But we must try to help her, she will die if we don't." The man put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and lifted his head as if he either heard something or saw somethign in his head.**

**"People have come for her. They will help her, help us."**

**Jesse followed Shalimar down the quiet hall, already 5 G.S.A guards lay unconcious behind them. "We need to go left at this corner. From the trace l did, l plotted out several ways to get to her."**

**Shalimar nodded and stalked forward to the corner and peered around it and grinned. "Looks like we get to fight some more..." she said turning her head and looked back to Jesse, a pleased grin on her lips.**

**"You always did like fighting to much. Well if your ready for a fight, then so am l. Lets get to Jade and the mutants get them out of here and get back to the Sanctuary."Jesse said stepping up beside Shalimar and then stepped out around her and moved into the hall.**

**Guards turned as they heard Jesse's footsteps and ran at him. Jesse turned solid and swung at the first guard, sending him flying, he turned his head seeing Shalimar lung for the other guard knocking him flying into the other guard.**

**"Way to go Shal. Do you ever fight fair?" he asked with a grin.**

**Shalimar looked at Jesse and stuck out her tongue. "Sometimes. Now come on, we have to hurry."**

**Jesse nodded and the two continued their way down the hall, making their way towards the room where Jade and Lucas were.**

**Emma looked over to Krysta and smiled. She showed the new mutant some relaxation techniques and smiled at how easily Krysta caught on.**

**Krysta stopped moving after a few minutes and sat down. She raised her eyes to Emma and cleared her throat as she thought.**

**"This search for Jade. It isn't a normal search is it? It's much more personal then that, right?"**

**Emma paused in her movements and looked at Krysta as she spoke. She sat down beside her and thought over her answer, before answering.**

**"Your right, this isn't a normal search. Jade means the world to Adam, it would kill him to lose her again."**

**Krysta tilted her head to the side, "again?"**

**Emma nodded "l don't know what happened. But Jade used to be a Mutant X member, one of the first...but she left the Sanctuary, she didn't tell Adam why she was leaving or that she was leaving."**

**Krysta lowered her eyes and sighed softly. "Poor Adam. This must be like that happening all over again, if l can help...in any way. Then l want to, l have a lot to make up for..."**

**Emma looked at her and put a arm around her shoulder. "It was your brother who took Jade, not you. You have done nothing to us."**

**"I could of told you, l could of saved Jade..." she whispered.**

**Jesse ran down the hallway, leaving Shalimar to take care of the guards at the end of the hall. He opened the door to the room and looked inside, he stared as he saw Jade on the floor two mutants kneeling beside her.**

**"Jade?" he said hurrying to her side. **

**Lucas looked up at him "who are you? Are you a friend of Jades?"**

**Jesse nodded his head. "Yes, l am. I'm Jesse."**

**The older man looked at Lucas "he's telling the truth Lucas."**

**The man looked at Jesse.**

**"She needs to get help. We think that some man named Adam can help her..."**

**Jesse smiled at that and nodded.**

**"Come on, are they all comming with us?" he asked looking around at the other 3 mutants.**

**Lucas nodded and stood and moved to talk to the others. A minute later they were all standing around Jade, Jesse scooped up Jade before Lucas could and nodded to the door. **

**"Follow me. A friend is keeping the guards busy, come on."**

**The small group of mutants quickly left the room and Jesse back tracked the way he'd came. The group looked around them as they followed Jesse, Lucas kept close to Jade, glancing at Jesse every few minutes.**

**Shalimar turned and gave the group of new mutants a quick smile and then kicked out behind her, her eyes flashing for a moment. "Glad you guys made it so quickly. I'm not sure how much longer l could of held them off."**

**Jesse smirked and nodded towards the exit. Shalimar waited till Jesse lead the new mutants down the hall before following, making sure noone got lost.**

**Lamont looked at Eckhardt and held his hands behind his back. **

**"You wanted to see me Mr. Eckhardt?"**

**Eckhardt cleared his throat and looked at Lamont for a moment, before looking back to his computer.**

**"You have done well. The new mutant Jade has been overcome with the virus again, though she is quite stubborn in revealing information about Mutant X. Though this will have to change you understand. It might be best if you persuaded her to talk, let her know that it is in her best interest to cooperate, before that nasty virus takes care of her for good."**

**Lamont shifted his feet and nodded.**

**"Yes, sir. I will talk to her right away, is there anything else sir?"**

**Eckhardt tilted his head studing the other man.**

**"I do not tolerate failures Mr. O'Mearain. So l expect results, l've waited for this mutant to be in my possession and l expect that those who will be working with her, will be treating her properly."**

**"Of course sir."**

**Lamont turned and walked out the office as Eckhardt turned back to his computer.**

**Brennan smiled at Emma and Krysta as they sat talking. Adam's voice interupted their conversation, but smiles soon came over their faces.**

**Emma gently knudged Krysta with her shoulder. **

**"See? I told you that we'd get Jade back just fine. Now come on you two, we'll be needed to talk to the new mutants, while Adam takes care of Jade."**

**Brennan grabbed Emma's arm and turned her back to face him and Krysta.**

**"What do you mean take care of Jade? What's happened Emma?"**

**Emma looked at them and sighed "Genomex reactivated the virus. Jade's in bad shape."**

**Adam sighed in relief as he heard that Shalimar and Jessie had gotten Jade along with 5 other new mutants. Though the news about the virus disturbed him greatly, as he waited for Shalimar and Jesse to bring Jade to the lab he took the time to go over the information he'd gathered on the virus the first time.**

**Despite Jesse saying that Jade would be fine, Lucas had stubbornly set his mind on going with Jade to the lab. Jesse shrugged his shoulders and looked at Shalimar who just grinned and lead the others to a spot they could sit down and talk.**

**Jade murmered Adam's name again, this time Jesse told her soothingly that he was taking her to Adam. **

**"Will she be okay?" Lucas asked his eyes worried. **

**Jesse looked at the younger mutant and smiled "she should be fine. Adam is very smart, he knows everything...he will find a way to make her well again."**

**Lucas looked at Jesse and spoke a little quieter "Adam is here?"**

**Jesse cast a glance at Lucas again and nodded. He knew the signs, the young mutant had developed a crush on Jade, with that new knowledge he smiled again. **

**"Yes, Adam wouldn't let anything happen to Jade. Trust me."**

**Jesse walked into the lab, with a quieter Lucas trailing behind him. He laid Jade on the chair and looked at Adam. **

**Adam quickly stood and moved to Jade's side, he immedetly lifted her hand and checked her pulse, then he sent a curious glance at Lucas. But his eyes turned quickly back to Jesse as he spoke again.**

**"Get her ready for the scan. Do you know what happened?" **

**Jesse quickly shifted her on the chair and got her ready for the scan. Then he looked over to Adam who was back at the computer.**

**"The virus was reactivated, probably by Eckhardt or one of his agents."**

**Adam sighed and glanced at Jesse and then Jade.**

**"Start Scan" he said and walked to Jade and watched the scan for a second. He looked at Lucas and smiled.**

**"I take it that this is one of our new mutants?"**

**Jesse smiled and moved to Lucas's side. **

**"Adam this is Lucas, Lucas this is the leader of Mutant X Adam."**

**Lucas smiled at Adam, studing the man that Jade had kept asking for.**

**"Hello. I was wondering who Adam was...l'm glad to know that it was someone that could help Jade."**

**Adam raised his eyebrows at the young mutants comment. He turned to look back at the computer "stop scan" he said, looking back to Lucas.**

**"She said something about me?" he asked a bit curious.**

**Jesse looked at Adam hearing the curious tone in the man's voice.**

**Lucas shook his head slowly. **

**"No, after the G.S.A brought her back...she was unconcious. She kept saying your name, nothing else. Though when l asked her who Adam was, she managed to say Mutant..."**

**Adam looked thoughtful and moved back to the computer. **

**"Visual diagnostic" he said quietly, not sure what he'd find was wrong. He looked over the results as Lucas stood close to Jade, staring down at her. **

**Jade hadn't moved, or said a word since after they had arrived. **

**Adam turned to Jesse "get the vaccine that l made for her before. I will have to make it stronger this time..." **

**With that said Adam turned back to the computer and started to work on a stronger vaccine, his thoughts consumed with the urgency of making sure he didn't lose Jade again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Flame**

**Chapter 9: A Happy Ending?**

**Lucas stayed by Jade's side, even Adam with his quiet persistence that he leave to eat and get some sleep couldn't make him move. He didn't leave, he had made himself Jade's bodyguard of sorts and the others found this amusing.**

**Jade stayed unconscious and Adam spent endless hours scanning and working on a treatment to help Jade, to bring her back to them, once and for all. He was well aware of Lucas's presence in the lab, but he knew that the young man would get over his crush on Jade in time.**

**Emma came into the lab, walked to Lucas's side, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You need something to eat and need some sleep Lucas."**

**Lucas slowly moved his eyes from Jade to Emma. "I'm okay, I'm really not hungry..." **

**Emma gently pulled Lucas from Jade's side and out of the lab. "She'll be fine. You need to eat and sleep," she said putting different thoughts into his head to get him to eat and sleep.**

**Lucas looked back at Jade's lifeless body and nodded slowly. "I suppose..."**

**Adam moved to Jade's side and looked down at her, he reached out and touched her cheek. "Come on Jade. Your a fighter, come back to me... please come back to me."**

**Jade heard Adam's voice and struggled to speak, to move, to do something that showed Adam she was still there. Finally, she managed to move her head against his fingers a little.**

**Adam gasped in surprise and smiled a little. "Good...come on Jade, fight this. We all need you, l need you."**

**Jade heard his voice and felt such warmth at his words. But she couldn't move, she wanted to, but the virus had paralyzed her body and her mind.**

**Ekhart listened to Cole as he spoke. The young mutant was quickly becoming annoying and Ekhart had to remind himself that he temporarily needed the young mutant to get information on Mutant X.**

**"Very interesting. Get her here, the sooner we get miss deLauro here, the sooner we can get Jade back here. How you could possibly let those Mutant X freaks in here and go off with 6 of our mutants, including Jade is beyond me. You are on your last chance, l suggest you do NOT disappoint me this time."**

**Cole shifted nervously and nodded his head.**

**Ekhart rubbed his temples and looked at Cole with dying patience. "Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" **

**He looked at the other man in the room and spoke to him with a bit more patience. **

**"Bring in Mr. O'Mearain."**

**The man nodded his head, moved to the door, and slipped out, returning a moment later with Lamont.**

**"Ahhh, Mr. O'Mearain. Nice to see you again, we need to discuss your latest mutant that you've brought me."**

**Lamont shifted nervously and licked his lips and looked at Ekhart.**

**"Is there something wrong with Cole sir?"**

**Ekhart laughed a bit bitterly. "Something wrong? Why yes, actually there is something wrong with Cole Mr. O'Mearain."**

**"And what would be the problem sir?"**

**"He isn't doing his job very well. In fact, he's failed the last two assignments I've given him. He has one last chance Mr. O'Mearain. If he does not deliver, you and he had best get used to the idea of being in status pods for awhile."**

**Lamont shifted nervously, as he thought of spending time in a status pod. **

**"I will make sure he gets the deLauro girl sir."**

**Ekhart smiled and leaned forward.**

**"Good, now go...l have much to think about."**

**Lucas moped around the kitchen, he didn't want to eat or sleep. He just wanted to go back to Jade, Adam may be smart, but he could make a mistake... make things worse for Jade.**

**Jesse looked at Lucas and then at Emma and smiled.**

**"It seems our friend here as an obvious crush on Jade. He doesn't seem to like Adam much either, but l think that's because he knows how much Jade likes Adam and Adam likes Jade."**

**Emma smiled and sipped from her mug. She looked at Lucas for a moment, then back to Jesse.**

**"Well would you like a man who loved the woman that you had a crush on?"**

**Jesse blinked in surprise and stuttered out his answer. "Well since l don't have a crush on anybody, l really don't know. But l suppose l would be upset and l wouldn't really like the other person."**

**"Right. So see? You can understand why Lucas doesn't like Adam."**

**Lucas missed the entire conversation; he was lost in his own thoughts of Jade. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't ever like him, she had Adam who obviously cared for her a great deal.**

**But that didn't stop the pain from building in him and also the dislike for Adam. The man Jade did like, the man who she had asked for when she was sick... the man who could help her.**

**Jesse walked over to Lucas and put his hand on the mutants shoulder, seeing him jump a foot in the air.**

**"Hey it's okay. I wanted to tell you, that your food is ready..."**

**Lucas looked back at Jesse, smiled apologetically, and moved to the table to sit down. Looking at the food on the plate in interest, but he was too hungry to care much about what he was eating.**

**Emma smiled and spoke again, glancing at Lucas. "How long had you been at Genomex Lucas?"**

**Lucas looked at Emma with a distracted look. "Oh...l was there a couple weeks...kinda got hard to remember. But I'm glad to be out of there, no more pain for using your powers without permission."**

**Jesse smiled to and looked at Emma and then to Lucas.**

**"Do you know what they did to Jade?"**

**Lucas turned his eyes to Jesse and shook his head slowly.**

**"I don't know. They came in to the room to get her; l was going to help her. To stop them from taking her, but she shook her head at me and so l just sat there and watched her take her away. Then awhile later they opened the door and just tossed her inside, she was barely conscious then..."**

**He sighed and his discomfort at remembering what had happened to Jade was obvious. But he continued anyways, his voice was quiet.**

**"She wasn't able to tell me what they had done to her. All she said was Adam's name, she had a bad fever and there wasn't anything we could do to help her. We were trying to determine what to do to help her, when Jesse and Shalimar came and got us all out."**

**Emma sighed softly and looked at Lucas "were all glad that Jesse and Shalimar found you and Jade when they did. Who knows what Ekhart would of done to Jade if they had taken any longer to find her and the others."**

**Jesse patted Emma's arm. "Well they found them and all the new mutants are safe. Now we just have to figure out how to help Jade get rid of these people and let her have a happy life again."**

**Lucas sighed and nodded. He looked at Jesse "Adam is a good man right? He won't hurt Jade?"**

**Jesse looked at Lucas in surprise. "Adam would never hurt Jade. He loves her more then anything... l've never seen him act this way towards anyone before."**

**Emma smiled reassuringly "she won't be hurt Lucas. We promise you, we won't let her get hurt again."**

**Lucas smiled back at Emma "l know you won't. I don't want to leave without knowing she's alright...but l don't want to cause any trouble for her with Adam."**

**Jesse chuckled as he stood pulling Lucas up with him. "You don't need to worry about that, Adam is the most easy going guy around. Besides, Jade likes your company. If you left before she could say good-bye she would be quite upset."**

**Lucas blushed a little and looked down at his hands. "Then l'll stay till she wakes up" he said quietly, though his mind churned with thoughts. **

**Emma glanced at Jesse and Lucas as Adam's voice came through their rings. He asked Emma to come to the lab to start treating Jade, Emma looked at Jesse and Lucas and smiled "well l have to go. We'll let you guys know how things go with Jade."**

**Finally Adam leaned back in chair a smile comming over his face. "Finally..." he murmered to the empty room. He stood from the chair, studing yet again what he had come up with. It had taken him hours to figure out how to adjust the vaccine to make it stronger to get rid of the virus that had again taken over Jade's body. He smiled hearing Emma's voice saying she was on the way.**

**He moved to the chair and picked up Jade's hand in his and studied her face. He wished he knew what she was thinking or dreaming about, but by the frown that came over her lips her dreams were less then perfect.**

**"Jade? Jade can you hear me?" he whispered squeezing her hand gently. A soft moan came from her lips and her eyelids fluttered, though they stayed closed. **

**"I found a new vaccine to make you better again. Now it's up to you to come back us... to me" he finished quietly. He squeezed her hand once more, then he turned and walked back to the computer and checked on the vaccine and how it was comming.**

**Jade struggled to respond to Adam, but her lips wouldn't move. Darkness swept over her and she sighed as the most peaceful feeling she'd ever felt came over her.**

**In her mind**

**She clawed at the darkness around her, but it only pressed in closer to her, suffocating her. She tried to scream but again she couldn't say anything, she turned in the darkness sensing someone near her but she could see nothing.**

**A flicker of pain managed to pierce the darkness and Jade saw a small pinpoint of light. She tried to go towards it, but felt like she was trying to move through water or something and she was moving so slowly.**

**Back in the lab**

**Adam's voice came to her again and she desperately reached out her hand to his. Adam smiled as he saw her hand move and he looked to the door as Emma walked quickly in.**

**"How is she doing? Is the vaccine working?" Emma asked her eyes hopeful.**

**Adam smiled "her hand just moved. But the vaccine isn't working as well l thought it would. So l think that our original plan of you trying to reach her in her mind and bring her back would be a good idea now."**

**Emma smiled and nodded, she was exteremly happy to be able to do something to help Adam bring Jade back to them. She gently picked up Jade's hand and closed her eyes, concentrating images flashing through her head as she sensed Jade's confusion and desperation.**

**"She is trying to respond to you. But there's something holding her back, like someone is physically holding her back from responding."**

**Adam watched Emma for a minute, before turning his eyes to Jade. He was very concerned for her and he hoped that somehow Emma could reach Jade and bring her back to them.**

**"Can you reach her?"**

**Jade sensed Emma, seeing her disapear in the darkness. 'Emma! Please...come back...help me!' some how her voice in her head screamed out, though no audible noise came from Jade's body.**

**Emma saw the image of Jade and heard her cry out to her. Emma looked around her and frowned as she felt the darkness start pulling her from Jade, though she pushed her way through and reached out for Jade's body.**

**"Fight the darkness Jade, you can do it. Come back to us...please" Emma begged in her head.**

**Jade nodded and reached slowly out for Emma's hand. As her fingers closed around Emma's a bright blinding light shot through Emma's body and Jade was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them again and blinked a few times, Emma stood infront of her and Adam stood at her side. **

**"Adam...Emma..." she managed to say with a tired smile. She looked at Adam for a minute her eyes staring into his, "thank you, what would l do without you?"**

**Adam smiled down at her "l don't know. The question should be, what would l do without you?"**

**Emma was about to leave the room when Adam looked at her. Letting go of Jade's hand and moved to Emma's side "stay and talk with her for a few minutes. I want to go tell Lucas myself" he said as he walked out of the lab and towards the kitchen. **

**Days later...**

**Lucas was in his room packing, Brennan and Jesse would be taking him to the underground in 2 hours. He felt great pain and sadness at leaving, especially knowing that he would have to leave Jade...but then again she wouldn't miss him. She had Adam, who was being protective of her.**

**He sighed and paused in his packing, hearing a knock on the door. "Come in" he called, but didn't turn his head.**

**Jesse walked in and closed the door and studied the younger mutant for a moment, before speaking. "This is for the best Lucas. You know that in your heart, Jade loves Adam. She always has" he said quietly, moving to sit in the chair by the bed. **

**"I know" he said softly, fingering the suitcase he was packing. He looked over at Jesse pain flickering in his eyes, "are you sure this is for the best? I mean...maybe one day...she'll feel the same..." he whispered.**

**Jesse reached out and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "No Lucas, you know the answer to that to. You will find someone special in the underground, someone who feels the same way. I know you will, just give yourself a chance to."**

**Lucas nodded slowly and turned to continue packing. Though he was sure of one thing, Adam didn't deserve Jade...and somehow, someday, Jade would be his...**

**Jade sat in the kitchen eating; Adam sat beside her with a smile on his face. He didn't take his eyes off of her, afraid that the virus would return and again take her from him. **

**"I'm fine Adam, you don't need to stay by my side night and day you know," she said with an amused smile.**

**Adam looked at her "l know l don't, but l can't help it. I just want to be sure you are alright."**

**Jade left her meal and turned to Adam, taking his hands in hers. "I'm fine Adam. I've never felt better... because of you."**

**Adam smiled lovingly at her, the two were unaware of the others that entered the room silently and grinned at each other.**

**"Jade..." he began, he had never felt so nervous, but he forced himself to continue. He had done this once and she had said no, but maybe this time it would be the right answer. "Jade, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it holding it out to her.**

**Jade's eyes widened, her heart pounded and tears filled her eyes. She had been stupid the last time... leaving without a goodbye, or a reason. She wouldn't leave this time, she couldn't.**

**"Yes, of course l will Adam..." she said as he took the ring and put it on her finger. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, feeling such happiness for the first time in a very, very long time. **


End file.
